Raven Queen
Raven Queen is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs as the next Evil Queen, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side. In fact, she technically is the founder of the Rebel movement, because it was her rejection of her destiny that inspired others. She dislikes this situation, however, because it makes the other students, Rebels and uncertain Royals alike, come to her for guidance, which she cannot provide. Raven is not evil by any stretch of the definition and so playing the role of villain does not sit well with her. Nor does she enjoy the prospect of the punishment that she, as villain, is destined to. Resolving only her own problem already takes a lot of her energy and as such she cannot help others make their own personal decisions. Appearance Raven Queen is a pale-skinned fifteen-year-old girl with bright violet eyes, and slightly wavy hair in the colors black, purple, and maroon. Her hair is styled half-up, half-down. Despite not being evil, Raven does love the fashion prescribed by her dark destiny. She accessorizes with lots of silver and other gray metals against a backdrop of purple and black fabric. Spikes, studs, and chains are a regular appearance in her fashion choices, as are feathers and dragon-style scales. Personality Contrary to popular belief at Ever After High, Raven Queen is not evil or even so much as mean. She is kind, extremely loyal to her friends and considerate with a sarcastic side born from frustration over her unjust reputation. When people try to socialize with her, she is skeptic about their intentions, but not so much that it limits her ability to make new friends. Raven loves music, she is often seen with her headphones on and she plays the guitar, piano, and sings when no one is around. One of her most favorite artists is Tailor Quick. Raven is not the first student to dislike where her story is taking her, but she is the only one in her class to take actions towards free will: starting with the small step of pursuing her love and talent for music, a subject usually reserved for good princesses. Relationships Evil Queen: Mother of Raven Queen The relationship she has with her mother, eh, it's not as how they each see it, while it's in their points of views. For Raven, she believes that everyone can write their own stories, whether it's to follow their ancestry or make their own paths, but Raven's mother, the Evil Queen, wants her own happily ever after and take over Ever After with her daughter. That would be Raven herself. Snow White: Mother of Apple White Snow White thinks that Raven is like her mother, even saying that she should have Apple to nudge Raven towards evil, and that's what Raven and Snow think toward each other, even when they haven't spoken to each other, let alone have a conversation with each other. But Raven says that Snow and her mother agree on one thing: worrying that their daughters aren't following their footsteps. Apple White: Daughter of Snow White The two of them don't have a strong connection with each other ever since the first day at Ever After High. But, as they got together with the Ever After yearbook, the Thronecoming, the Spring Festival, the Wonderland curse, and the Dragon Games, they started to get along with each other. In Thronecoming, they both had to find the Storybook of Legends, but in the end, Apple stood up for Raven from Headmaster Milton Grimm by saying that Raven should follow her own destiny and shouldn't be tricked into something she doesn't want. In the Spring Festival, Raven said that the Apple White she know and loves would never do anything to destroy Ever After High, and by the end of the adventure, Apple and Raven have a great time, even when Raven pulled Apple to have fun with her and Maddie. In the Wonderland curse, Apple said that Raven's heart is too good for evil, and that she knows Raven is stronger than the Dark Magic, and, in the end, both Raven and Apple celebrate that the curse is gone and that Courtly Jester has been defeated from planning to dethrone Lizzie's mother, the Queen of Hearts. And, in the Dragon Games, Raven was thankful that Apple can cover for her while she went to see her mother, but in the stables, she was furious at Apple when she found out that it was Apple who freed her mother. Later on, she was first happy that Apple apologized and admitted to change their destinies until they stop Raven's mother, but she was soon shocked and worried that Apple wouldn't wake up from her forever sleep, but was happy that she was awake later on. Soon, they battle in the games together for the fun of it. Briar Beauty: Daughter of Sleeping Beauty Briar and Raven are minor acquaintances, despite both their BFFAs having to team up. The two got along well after they were partying at the True Hearts Day dance, planned by Briar herself. Maddie Hatter: Daughter of the Mad Hatter Both she and Maddie are Best Friends Forever After, and very supportive of each other all the way. Raven doesn't quite get Madeline's madness but is supportive and understanding towards it loving it as a trait in her friend. The two are both widely misunderstood students. Raven is also seen with Madeline having tea parties and laughing hysterically at her jokes all the time. Their friendship is simple, fun, and easygoing. When Maddie heard that Raven was dying fast, she was worried and not even her tea can cure her of the virus inside of her. But when Raven was healed, she was hexcited to know that her friend was miraculously alive and healthy after the almost death of her friend. Ashlynn Ella: Daughter of Cinderella Raven and Ashlynn share a minor acquaintance. Raven enjoys the idea of Ashlynn and Hunter rewriting their destinies, thus approving of their relationship when interviewed by Blondie while it was True Hearts Day. Blondie Lockes: Daughter of Goldilocks Blondie and Raven are neutral. Although Blondie booed at Raven on Legacy Day, while Raven was asking for help with some tips for her big date, Raven trusts her nervousness of the becoming date to Blondie and asks her help to get ready for it. Cedar Wood: Daughter of Pinocchio Like the other students, Cedar isn't capable to be entrusted with a secret, however Raven is a supportive student towards Cedar, as seen in "The Beautiful Truth" when Raven supports her idea of being awesome, empowered girls. Cerise Hood: Daughter of Red Riding Hood Raven and Cerise are best friends. Unlike Cerise's other friends or rivals who do not know of her secret, Raven is willing to guard Cerise's secret. Cerise knows that true friends such as Raven should not be looked down on or misunderstood and Raven believes that Cerise is doing the right thing when she became a Rebel. Dexter Charming: Son of King Charming At first, Dexter was extremely shy to admit his feelings towards Raven by several gestures of romance, however they somehow backfire. Raven admits to Dexter that she thinks he is clever and brave and she considers them both friends. However, she soon noticed that Dexter had feelings for her in "True Hearts Day Part 3" and she returned the feelings. Due to a misunderstanding, Raven believed Dexter was already with Cupid. In Chosen With Care, Dexter asks Raven on a date. But, when she was hit with her magic, Dexter wasn't worried because he believed that Raven will find a way to cure herself. But when he heard that there was no cure for Raven to survive, Dexter decided that if Raven was going to die, then their relationship shouldn't go on if she was gone. And it was official, but that left Raven relationshipless and Dexter the dumper after Raven was miraculously saved from a devastating death. Daring Charming: Son of King Charming Although Daring has an overshadowed ego on his brother Dexter Charming, Raven initially thought that he wrote her a love poem, signing it below with "D. Charming", upsetting Dexter, the Charming who truly likes Raven. Raven had a one-time only (and non-mutual) interest in Daring. Darling Charming: Daughter of King Charming Hunter Huntsman: Son of the Huntsman Lizzie Hearts: Daughter of the Queen of Hearts As rivals, Lizzie and Raven are seen interacting with each other, and her desire to decapitate Raven makes Raven annoyed, along with all the other people involved in the intervention. In the diaries and books however, Lizzie is seen helping Raven with her Thronecoming dress, implying that the two might now be acquaintances. In Wonderland, Lizzie thanked Raven for bringing her home to Wonderland to go find her mother. At her mother's birthday party, she and her mother were happy that Raven removed her mother's evil curse and unlock the barriers between the two worlds. Kitty Cheshire: Daughter of the Cheshire Cat Kitty and Raven appear to be rivals. Although Raven's BFFA Madeline originated from Wonderland as well, Kitty and Lizzie appear to be treating Raven differently. Kitty even tried to get Raven's friend, Cerise, into trouble by exposing her secret to Ever After High, but soon failed by Raven's quick save. Raven ended the conflict with a speed spell on Kitty's shoes and Kitty soon learned her lesson. Ginger Breadhouse: Daughter of the Candy Witch Raven has been a bit protective about Ginger from the start as she knows evil can change and doesn't have to be evil. She is supportive towards Ginger and helps her out of her shell. Rosebella Beauty: Daughter of the Beauty and the Beast How she Became a Legendblood (Legendary Pureblood) Andrea came in the picture just after Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, and Apple White, daughter of Snow White, were having fun in the snow after the Frost Twins, Jackie Frost and Northwind, came and made the Snow King into a evil king. Suddenly, Raven accidentally shot one of her death spells, after someone said that Raven wouldn't be anything special and won't have a happily ever after, and was hit in the chest after her powers had made direct contact with her heart; what they didn't know was that the spell only works if Raven believes the pain she was given from other students. When Raven walked into her room with her roommate, Apple White, she fainted after she accepted the fact that she wouldn't be special at all; this resulted for Apple to call in the headmaster and Giles Grimm, the Grimm Brothers. Once Giles and Milton saw that Raven was on the floor, they took her to Baba Yaga to check on Raven's health. She was taken to Baba Yaga's room to be cured, and that caused everyone in Ever After to worry, all including Milton Grimm, the one who wanted Raven Queen to be just like her mother. But the most important one who was making them worry about her the most is Apple White, her roommate, her best friend, her partner, her fairytale character, and her crush, well second best friend close to Maddie Hatter, Raven's first best friend and the daughter of the Mad Hatter. She was worried about Raven ever since someone told Raven that she is nothing special and that she shot a death spell on herself and admitted she is nothing great. When Andrea found out that Raven can't be cured and that there is no way to save Raven from her own death spell, she didn't want for this girl's friends and family to see that she is gone. So in order for Raven Queen to live, Andrea snuck into Raven's body to see the place where she was infected and blood-bend some of her Legendblood from her and into Raven's blood, with a ritual that can save Raven from death. Once Andrea blood-bend some of her blood into Raven, she left a Mark of Legends to know that Raven Queen will live for an eternity and be powerful than anything that could try to hurt or penetrate her. With the Mark of Legends, she will never die, get sick, ill, diseased, or anything that could try to kill her in such a way. As Andrea left Raven in Baba Yaga's room and on the flat surface of the table, Baba Yaga came in and saw that Raven was starting to stir in her sleep and beginning to breathe again; this result indicated that she believed that a miracle came and saved another life from the death, which was indeed true, thanks to Andrea. After that, Raven was breathing and everyone, including Milton Grimm, were celebrating a party that Raven was alive and breathing once again, and the one who threw the party was Briar Beauty and Melody Piper, a Royal and a Rebel. Everyone was happy that Raven is healthy and safe again, but ever since she came back, she was feeling different and weirder than normal. Now that Raven was alive again, she was also labeled as a full-blooded Legendblood, one of the most powerful and richest people in the world, one that the White family, the Grimm family, and the Queen family can't use, control, or overpower. And since Raven Queen is labeled as one, she is also the Princess of Fantasia, Andrea's new sister in blood.